Many applications, such as digital signal processing, computer graphics, scientific computing, artificial neural networks, logarithmic number applications, and other media applications, use logarithmic and antilogarithmic computations extensively for rendering data. Logarithm of a number is defined as the exponent to which another fixed value, referred to as the base, is raised to produce that number. It is the inverse operation to exponentiation. The logarithm to base 2 is known as a common logarithm. Antilogarithm is the inverse operation of the logarithm.